A Traitor and a Scoundrel
by wishIwereanime
Summary: Japan...once a wonderful place full of culture and life, now desolate and beaten. Kyouya had gone to great heights. Unfortunately, like many others, he became power hungry. Soon all of Japan was under his control. HikaruXOC KaoruXOC -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue

**This idea came from the amazing story Kill Me by Demi-kun. Check it out, it's my favorite Ouran story so far. Certainly the best Crime story I've ever seen.**  
><strong>Also, MustachesMakeEvrythingFunner is my new fanfiction BFF. Check out her page! She provided ideas and helped me with this. Also supported my story Halves of a Whole. THANK YOU! -ahem- Anyways...<strong>  
><strong>I started writing it around 12:30 a.m. so it might not be very good...I'll try to fix it up some more when I'm in a better state of mind :3<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the host club! Yet... ;)**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**  
>Japan...once a wonderful place full of culture and life, now desolate and beaten. Kyouya had gone to great heights. Unfortunately, like many others, he became power hungry. Soon all of Japan was under his control. He ruled the people with his private police force...actually now it was his not-so-secret military. Everyone who had been in the host club was now working for him.<p>

Tamaki, being the fool he was, didn't get to work in combat. He decoded messages picked up from the enemy armies in times of war. Which seemed to be more and more often lately. He was damn good at it too.

Haruhi planned out special ops, got information on whoever they were fighting, and chose where to attack next. She didn't excel particularly in anything. Therefore, she worked at multiple jobs. Mostly wherever they needed some extra help.

Hunny and Mori were his best close quarters fighters. Hunny with his fists, Mori with a sword or knife. They hadn't lost yet.

Hikaru and Kaoru...because of their identical looks, they were best at going undercover. The twins could infiltrate an enemy base with ease. It was like having some one be in two places at once. The two were thought to be one person, and as long as nobody found out, more intel was gathered this way.

But there was something suspicious about the two...they weren't referred to as little devils for nothing.  
>It's understandable that Kyouya didn't completely trust them. Oh yes, did the dark lord have plans for those two...<p>

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**  
><strong>Woot! That was the prologue. Currently thinking of the first chapter...i have the general plot planned out. If you have any ideas, PM me please :)<strong>  
><strong>Once more,<strong>  
><strong>THANK YOU MustachesMakeEverythingFunner Seriously, check her out. Do it o.O<strong>

**-wishIwerenime**


	2. Chap 1 Identically Undercover

**Thank you MustachesMakeEverythingFunner. I will continue to thank you because it's fun and I'm weird like that. Read 'Kill Me' by Demi-kun! It's faaaantastic :D**

**Here goes nothing...**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the host club -Sadness-**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

(*-Hikaru POV-*)**  
><strong>

_Thunk, psshh _

_Thunk, psshh _

_Thunk, psshh_

I listened to the steady rhythm of crates being loaded onto the cargo ship and pushed into place. Nobody said a word. Kaoru was somewhere below deck, listening for anything that might be useful to Kyouya.

Our mission was to find out four key things (And anything else that could help):  
>1.) Where this ship was going<p>

2.) What country this ship belonged too

3.) What was in these crates

4.) How long the trading had been going on It's not as easy as one might think. How long the two countries had been trading would be hardest. Now if only some one would speak, I would know who was helping who.

I grunted as I shoved another heavy crate into place. Listening carefully, I heard one of the crew members swear. It was in french. One thing down, three more to go...

(2 hours later)

The cargo ship had left the dock in the dead of night, and was silently slicing through the water. It was heading North West...To Canada? If it turned East, we would be going towards Russia. It seemed more likely because we'd been in a war with them for well over a year. But if the military had taught me anything, it was to never assume.

(*-Koaru POV-*)

Listening to the thunk of crates, I stood below deck with some crew members. I had already figured out they were French, because they had been discussing tactics for the last half hour. Nothing terribly useful had come up yet. It's a good thing both Hikaru and I knew the language.  
>It was starting to get a little boring though...<br>Some crates were being brought below deck. They were thought to have bombs in them. I have absolutely no idea what lead them to believe this, but I wasn't arguing. It was one of the things we had to know. One of the men pried off the top of a crate with a crowbar. Not appearing to eager, I looked inside with the rest. It was loaded with all kinds of guns...AA12 shotguns, Barret .50 Cals (sniper rifles), PP200s, and FALs.

Kyouya would want to hear about this...

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**  
><strong>Okay, hopefully it didn't suck to badly...I hope to improve as the story goes on. Please tell me if it was to boring, to long, to short. Was it confusing? PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks :)<strong>

**-wishIwereanime**


	3. Chap 2 Let's play a game

**Okay, the second chapter. I promise I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Any good ideas for the story? PM me :)**  
><strong>Thanks to:<strong>  
><strong>MustachesMakeEverythingFunner<strong>

**Check out:**  
><strong>Kill Me by Demi-kun<strong>

**Okay, I'm not a commercial. I don't advertise just anyone! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned the Host club. Obviously I don't own Japan (Do I even have to include that?)**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

(*-Koaru POV-*)

We were led down a hallway in one of many of the Dark Lord's castles. Yes, he had become such an ego-maniac to build castles. He claimed it was because of the excellent defense, but everyone knew he just wanted to feel like a king. He actually went by Lord Otori. Kyouya didn't know about the secret nickname that had followed him through high school.

Mori was taking Hikaru and I to the very center of the castle as the Dark Lord ordered. I noticed he carried his sword in a sheath at his waist.  
>It was pretty modern down here. Heating, electricity, plumbing. The halls were decorated with lavish tapestries and beautiful vases.<p>

We stopped in front of the heavy oak door leading into Kyouya's main chambers. Hikaru and I walked in at the same time, listening to the door slide close behind us. Kyouya sat at a desk in the very center of the room. He hadn't changed much at all, except that he was more intimidating.

"I trust your mission was successful? And you gathered the proper information?" Kyouya asked smoothly.

"As you already know, the cargo ship was being sent to Russia" I replied. We had been picked up by a helicopter once it docked.

"Yes, yes. What else?" He was getting impatient...

"France and Russia are trading" Hikaru was going to draw this out as long as possible. It was still a lot of fun to play with Kyouya.

"What are they trading?" The Lord had taken on an extremely patient tone with us. One you might use when explaining something to a toddler. We were getting on his nerves.

"Food" I said simply

"Just food?"

"Medical supplies" Hikaru had caught onto my little game and joined in.

"And..?" Kyouya glared at us, unable to tell which was which. Not that he cared, as long as we did as told.

"Weapons" I took my turn in the One Word Answer game.

"What kind? Guns, melee, knives, explosives? Short or long range?" He gave a chilling half smile, sure that we would have to answer fully this time.

"Guns" My twin and I spoke at the same time, wiping the smirk of his face.

"And the range?" He had given up on getting complete sentences out of us. Which meant the Dark Lord was not going to put up with this much longer.

"Both short and long. Shotguns and sniper rifles were together." That was Hikaru. So he too knew that we were pushing it. When Kyouya punished you, he made sure you never wanted to feel that pain again. Weather it was mentally or physically.

"Good. And how long have they been trading? Any additional information?" There was that smirk again...

"6 months. No other information to speak of" Hikaru lied.

"Very well. Next time I expect you to do better"

"But we must be careful. I wouldn't want Kaoru to get hurt" Hikaru said the last part softly, turning to cup my chin in his hand.

"Oh Hikaru..I was so worried about you..." I played along, easily falling into the roll of seme. It was the same act we had used at Ouran.

But Kyouya had had enough of our games today. "You can go now"

Mori must have been waiting outside the door, because he lead us back out. As we were were walking down the hall, I thought of the lie Hikaru had told. France wasn't trading with only Russia, but also with the U.S. They had kept mostly to themselves, not even trading with any other countries...that we knew of. Apparently they had been stocking up on weapons and supplies for a while.

I wanted to end the wars too, but what if we were found out? We had been punished multiple times. Each time was worse than the last.

Mori spoke softly before leaving us at our much smaller chambers.  
>"Be careful. You underestimate him"<p>

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**  
><strong>That's it! It was slightly longer this time and hopefully not half bad. I'm having a hard time making it longer D:<strong>

** Thanks for reading! I'm trying to make it more interesting, but that was only the 3rd chapter. Be patient. And no, the twins are not the romance in this story. **

**-wishIwereanime**


	4. Chapter 3 Our Darkest Hour

**Sorry you had to wait a while...I honestly have no excuses. It's not like I haven't been yelled at for making people wait before..my friends hate that about me. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC (yet ;)**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

(*-Kaoru POV-*)  
>I awoke to the sound of paper being slid under the door. The room was mostly dark, save for the gray light of dawn that shone in through a small window. It was a classic window you might find on a castle in the Middle Ages. In the cold months of winter, we hung heavy drapes over it and got light from a lamp.<p>

I got up from bed and glance at Hikaru who was sleeping in the one right next to mine. We pushed them together, partly due to of old habit and also because the small size of our room.

I reached down and picked up the papers, instantly recognizes Kyouya's stationary. Must have been our next assignment. The contents caused my stomach to twist.  
>We were to go to America undercover. Okay, that was fine.<br>Except that we had to be there for 3 months.

The Dark Lord was growing suspicious of the U.S.A and their lack of activity in helping the other countries. Only one thought plagued my thoughts: Had he found out about Hikaru's lie? I don't know how that would have been possible, but I do know that the Lord knew plenty of things he had no way of knowing.

I turned around, hearing the sheets move. Hikaru sat up rubbing his eyes and looking like he'd rather still be asleep.

"Sorry if I woke you" I said

"Nah, it wasn't you. What's that?" he said noticing the papers in my hand

Silently I handed them to my twin and waited while he read it.

"We go to the other side of the world...for 3 months? Undercover?" He seemed to ponder this "Alright, we can handle that."

I stared.  
>"What?" He asked, like a little kid who didn't understand what he did wrong.<p>

"Do you think Kyouya found out? That America is stocking up on supplies?"

"Oh, is that it? I don't think so. Probably suspects they're up to something. You know he's paranoid like that." Hikaru shrugged

"But Hikaru, they ARE up to something! We both know that!" I was panicking. He didn't grasp the seriousness of the situation.

"Listen Kao, I have a plan, okay?" His voice dropped to a whisper.  
>"Y-you do..? What is it?" I was whispering now too.<p>

"That depends how opposed you are to being a traitor"

"A traitor..?" I was so quiet, he almost didn't hear me

"Or a scoundrel, call it what you wish" Hikaru gave a devilish grin, not even put off by the fact that we were practically discussing our deaths.

"But...We-"

"Kaoru you want peace just as much as I do, correct?" My twin cut me off

Unable to speak, I just nodded.

"Well then listen. I'm positive there are people in America who are willing to work with us to end all of the wars. We just have to find them and make them trust us" He was so sure...  
>"Hikaru, it can't be that easy!" It still sounded impossible to me<p>

"Okay maybe it's not. But if we can't do it, I'm willing to die trying. And if you aren't, I'll do this by myself." A new fire was blazing in his eyes. It scared me, but his confidence was beginning to rub off. The last part was a little offensive. I would never leave him to do something so dangerous on his own. He knew it and was using this knowledge against me.

"Fine, I'll help. But promise not to be to rash okay? You worry me with that cocky attitude of yours." I shook my head as I lightly scolded him.

"But Kaoru, it's all part of my charm" He smirked.

I laughed, "C'mon, it says to go see Kyouya after we read this"

(*-Hikaru POV-*)

We got dressed and exited the room, then made our way to the Dark Lord's chamber. It was a long walk through winding corridors, and we occasionally ran into dead ends. The castle was designed to confuse an enemy, heaven forbid one ever got in.  
>Finally, Kaoru and I made it to the heavy wooden door. Together we pushed it open and walked inside.<br>Kyouya sat at his desk hands folded, expecting us.

"Here to discuss your assignment, I assume"

We just stared at him, waiting for him to get to the point.

"I wish for you two to stay undercover in America for 3 months. I want to know exactly what they are up to...there hasn't been any sort of activity over there for nearly 5 months. It's a bit suspicious. I trust you will not be found out and will be more successful than last time." Kyouya frowned a bit at the end of his speech.

I was growing bored of this already. It was funnier when our 'Lord' got mad.

"Of course, your majesty I said grandly while making a dramatic bow." Next to me, Kaoru snickered.  
>"We are forever your loyal servants" My twin said in a mocking tone.<p>

Kyouya glared. This was going to be good...  
>"Don't you dare mock me. You work for me and ought to be thankful I've let you live this long. My patience with you is growing thin."<p>

Crap, I hoped we hadn't pushed it to far this time...I remembered last time we were punished...

_***Flashback***_  
><em>I had been thrown into a room that was pitch black. I had been messing with Kyouya while he was in one of his bad moods. It was stupid, but my fear of him had faded slightly.<em>  
><em>It was deadly silent for a while. One of my biggest fears was 'nothingness'. I had no idea where my brother was or what they had done with him. The only noise I heard was his muffled sobbing, though it may have been a trick of my fearful mind.<em>

_The whole time I was in there -I have no clue how long it was- I wasn't fed or given anything to drink._  
><em>Once, some one came in while I was sleeping. I awoke when the door shut with a quiet click.<em>  
><em>I didn't even hear their footsteps, but suddenly I sensed the stranger in front of me.<em>  
><em>Then came the pain...I was being whipped repeatedly, over and over, the pain never dulling or lessening. They didn't stop until I gave in and screamed, begging for mercy.<em>

_They did it twice more, and then left. I could feel the blood trickling from the wounds on my back, arms, and legs. The was so unbearable, I passed out, tears continuing to trickle down my face._  
><em>After wards, I awoke in the infirmary all bandaged up. I prayed they hadn't done the same thing to Kaoru, but he refused to tell me what happened, saying he was fine. The only thing he told me was that they didn't hurt him like they did me. I hoped he wasn't lying.<em>

_***End Flashback***_

Fortunately, all the Dark Lord said was "Learn to respect me. We wouldn't want a repeat of the last time, now would we?" He smirked, reading the fear on our faces.  
>We bowed are heads and spoke in unison, as the memories of darkness filled us both.<br>"No sir." "Very good. Now go pack. You leave in a week"

We left as quickly as possible.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**I think that's my longest yet :D **

**Okay, when I said the romance wasn't with the twins, I partly lied. I meant that they don't fall in love with each other. Sorry :(**  
><strong>Also, I know some of you were wondering about how Kyouya punished them. I had to make it pretty gruesome, cause it's Kyouya we're talking about here. I mean he is the Dark Lord. Or is it 'Shadow Lord'? Oh well :3<strong>

-wishIwereanime


	5. Chap 4 From Canada, Eh?

**Next chapter! :D Thanks to: MustachesMakeEverythingFunner and all reviewers I noticed a pattern..I tend to make Kaoru's POV come first...I just noticed this. It doesn't matter much, bu- never mind, on with the story :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not OHSHC, but I do own the American people (Man, it feels good to own something...)**  
><strong>;)<strong>

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

(*-Kaoru POV-*)

I sat staring out of the plane window, on my way to America. It had taken a lot to get here. We'd been flown by helicopter to Canada, our story that we had just moved there because we thought it may be safer. The Americans had left there airport open, determined not to get into any wars and keep life as normal as possible. Hikaru and I had packed lightly, bringing few personal items.  
>Anything that had Japanese writing on it, or the flag, was left in our rooms at the Dark Lord's castle. We had been given American clothing, and other things two people would typically have when moving to a new neighborhood.<p>

We were posing as two brothers staying together after graduating from college. We had both gone to 'Yale', and had the most real degrees you could find (even though they were fake). Kyouya had somehow managed to get us fake birth certificates. Because we were a little to old to have just gotten out of college, the years were wrong. In fact, the only thing that had stayed the same is that we were identical twins. Tamaki had applied make up to us so we looked more American. Our hair was died brown, and we were wearing blue contacts. It made our eyes look green.

I glanced at Hikaru, and saw that he had fallen asleep. I didn't blame him. The flight to Cleveland was about 17 hours long, and there was still 3 hours left. It was a very nice jet, one of Kyouya's private ones. Still, one could only sit still for so long.

I glanced once more at the passport in my hand. I didn't bother to read it, having already memorized the contents. And, English was rather hard for me still. We had had to practice for months to get rid of our accents and become fluent. My brother was better at it than me, so he would do more of the talking.  
>The language was so much slower, the sounds so different. And there were two different writing styles. Cursive and print. Cursive was easier for me, because it was closer to the symbols of Japanese kanji. Despite the difficulties I had with it, hearing it spoken still amazed me in a way. Each word seemed to slide into the next...<p>

Soon I drifted off, my thoughts blending into dreams full of new languages and strange lands.

(*-Hikaru POV-*)

I woke to Kaoru shaking me. Our jet had just arrived in an airport in Cleveland. I knew we were going to be staying in small house, in a little town called Vermilion near here. Kyouya had wanted us to stay in some apartment building, but Kaoru and I talked him out of it. We still had some standards at least.  
>We stepped off the jet and got our bags. A chauffeur was waiting for us with a black Lincoln. He loaded our luggage into the back and we drove off, off into our temporary lives for the next 3 months. It was one of deceit and lies. Of course, that's what Kyouya wanted. But he didn't know I had my own plans for this place...<p>

The car pulled up in front of a house on a street near the beach. It was small, but still bigger than Haruhi's old house. The outside was white and the windows had blue shutters. The front yard was a reasonable size, though we didn't have back yard. Our chauffeur drove off after we gathered our bags together and went inside.  
>The house was 2 bedroom, 1 bath. Everything was just so small here...I was sure the entire thing could have fitted into the foyer of our old mansion. It was already properly furnished and there was food in the fridge.<p>

Kaoru had wandered off somewhere, looking for the bedrooms I presumed. I followed after my twin, and together we unpacked.

_-2 hours later-_

_Knock, knock_

I glanced up from the T.V.

"Kaoru, door"

He sighed and stood up, setting down the book he was reading.  
>"Hikaru, you're so lazy. And You're supposed to call me 'Kyle' remember?" Right, I had forgotten about our new American names. I was 'Henry' now. They were still strange to me. I hoped I got used to it soon.<p>

Koaru pulled the door open, and I was surprised to see a middle aged American women standing there. She was holding a brownie dish covered in foil that had a sweet smell wafting out of it.

"Hello, and welcome to the neighborhood," She stated with a bright smile "I'm Nora, I live across the street. I noticed you moving in earlier and baked some brownies to welcome you"

By the time she finished I was standing next to Kaoru at the door.  
>"Thank you very much" He said, working to get a bit of a Canadian accent.<br>"We greatly appreciate this. Why don't you come in and have one with us?" I asked with a charming smile to the older woman. "That sounds very nice, thank you"

Kaoru shot me a look, but led Nora into the kitchen

For a while we each had a brownie while Kaoru and I explained where we're from and why we had moved here. The story was pretty solid, and Nora seemed to buy it. She seemed very interested in the fact that we were twins. We'd been around the same people so long, it was sorta of strange to be discussing it.  
>Eventually she had to go, but not before I managed to get some infomortation about her. Unfortunately, it was boring and un-suspicious.<p>

After she had gone, Kaoru gave me another dirty look.

"What?" I asked, offended

"Are you trying to get us discovered? Why did you invite her in?" I noticed how his words were melding together and a mix between Japanese and English.  
>"Okay, two things. First of all keep your voice down. Second, I wanted to gather information about her. That's why we're here isn't it?"<br>"Well yeah, but...Are you sure you didn't say to much?" Kaoru asked nervously "Relax, it's okay. Don't be so paranoid. Now, c'mon. I'm tired. We'll see what we can find out tomorrow"  
>"Okay...Fine" He still looked a little unsettled, but otherwise okay.<p>

And with that, we went to bed.

(*-Kaoru POV-*)  
><em>-Pre~Dawn Morning-<em>

My breath misted slightly in the cool air. I jogged down the street, coming back from an early morning run. I'd been out memorizing the neighborhood. I was just passing a house down the street from ours when I heard some voices. They were whispering about something.  
>Glancing around, I quickly slid into the bushes under the a window. I could see shadows of people faintly on the curtain.<p>

"Do you think we should report it?" The first voice asked. I couldn't distinguish if it was male or female. It was times like these I was fustrated at my lack of knowledge for the English language.

"Maybe not yet. What's so suspicious about two guys moving here from Canada? We should at least gather some more info" The second voice answered. It sounded more...male? My eyes widened. Surely they weren't talking about Hikaru and I?

"You're right...why don't we invite them over? Sort of a 'get to know the neighbors' kinda thing. We could check their story out then"

"Alright. But..."  
>"What?"<br>"Alex, what if they're like us?" The voice sounded nervous and hopeful at the same time "Nick, I know you want to end the fighting, but don't get your hopes up. We don't even know if they're from Japan. And just because we're willing to betray our country doesn't mean anyone else is" Alex reprimanded.  
>"Yeah..." Nick said dejectedly "But don't give up. Maybe there's hope after all" They were speaking so softly now, I almost didn't hear the last part.<p>

Trying to slow my racing heart, I crept out of the bushes and hurried back to the house Hikaru and I were staying in. He would want to know about this.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Whew...Sorry it took so long. I was at camp for a week. Hopefully it didn't suck to much. I couldn't decide where to cut it off. I have to save some stuff for the next chapter, after all :)**

**So...yeah...Uh...Check out Kill Me by Demi-kun! It was my inspiration n_n**

**Don't Forget To Be Awesome!**

**-wishIwereanime**


	6. Miss me?

**WARNING: FILLER CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of it's characters.**

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

(*-Hikaru POV-*)

"..karu…ikaru…Hikaru!"

I groaned, forcing my eyes open. My brother stood above me, shaking my arm to wake me up.

"Kaoru? What is it?" I asked, wary of his wide eyes and slightly frantic look.

After he relayed what he had heard, I'm sure I looked much the same. But my eyes were round for a completely different reason.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked excitedly, getting up and pacing- my mind already hard at work.

He nodded, watching me. "Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"What is there to be worried about? Look at it like this: it's the break we've been waiting for!"

"I just don't think you realize how dangerous what we're doing is. This is _Kyouya_ we're up against!" He said, putting a hand on my shoulder to stop my pacing.

I sighed, "Kao, if it makes you feel any better, I'll be extra careful. Though I'm already being as cautious as I can."

"That's what worries me." He joked weakly.

~~~~ Noon ~~~~

I was skimming through a newspaper when there was a knock at the door. Kaoru was closer, being in the kitchen, and answered it.

I could hear voices from the other room, three by the sounds of it. Making my way to greet the visitors, I saw it appeared to be two boys. One with slightly longer blonde hair than his dark haired companion.

"How nice of you to come to welcome us to the neighborhood." My twin thanked them with a friendly smile.

"Care to introduce us Kyle?" I asked, shaking the visitors' hands.

"Henry, meet Nick and Alex." He said pointing to first the blonde, then the other. He shot me a look they didn't see- an 'I told you so' kind of look.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Nick said, "We hope you're settling in nicely."

"Oh, yes. It's a quite a nice town." Kaoru responded, leading us to the living room, where we all sat down.

"How long have you two lived here?" I asked politely.

"Our whole lives, actually." Alex said, while Nick nodded.

"Ah, it must be difficult for you since the wars broke out." I said sympathetically.

"Yes, but we get by. I hope you don't mind me saying, but it's a bit strange of you to come out here at a time like this."

"We've been planning this trip for a while now. Didn't want to let something like that to get in the way- and actually, this was the only time we were able to get away."

The four of them chatted for a bit longer, not gathering much useful information, before their guests said they really must be going.

"Are you sure? It's nice to have befriended somebody so soon." My brother said, though I could tell he was rather relieved.

"Oh no, it's getting late. And we don't want to over stay our welcome." Nick said, slipping the two a small smile before following Alex out the door.

"They know how to keep their guard up." I mentioned, glad to slip back into our original language.

"Then we'll just have to break it down." Kaoru responded, glancing towards the window where the two could be seen walking down the street in the fading dusk.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

**Wow, it's been a while. My writing style has probably changed since the last time I wrote. i'm sorry if this causes confusion, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. **

**-wishIwereanime**


End file.
